Late
by majorkawalsky
Summary: Late night Visits.. Kibbs -Second Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Late  
  
Author: Majorkawalsky  
  
Rating: Strong Pg-13  
  
Summery: Read and find out  
  
A/N: Warning.. This hasn't been Betaed! Oh... and NCIS and all the characters belong to D.B and CBS.  
  
Kate Todd stood in her kitchen cleaning up the mess from making dinner. "Who knew making pasta for one would be so messy." She called to no one in particular. The doorbell rang, Kate dropped the dishtowel on the table and went to answer it. Gibbs stood before her, in a black shirt and jeans.  
  
"Uh... hey Gibbs..." Kate stammered, wondering what her boss was doing here, at this hour. 'This can't be good" Kate thought to herself.  
  
Gibbs looked at her, "You gonna invite me in?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Kate starting to feel a bit more at ease, "Uh...yea sure, come on in" she smiled at Gibbs. "So what brings you here, Gibbs? Something happen?"  
  
Gibbs looked at her and kissed her shoving her against the door. Kate, once again startled, tried to say something but was at a loss for words. When Gibbs finally broke the kiss, Kate backed away a good 5 feet, "What the hell was that!?" Kate shouted. "What do you think it was Kate?" Gibbs questioned.  
  
Kate looked at him for a moment, "A kiss?" she answered. "Very good Kate, you learn fast." Kate glared at him, "Don't treat me like I'm a..." The rest of the sentence was cut off by Gibbs' mouth. This time Gibbs didn't let up. He pushed her towards the bedroom and kicked the door closed.  
  
When Kate woke up, she was laying on her side with Gibbs curled up next to her. Kate opened an eye and looked at Gibbs, still asleep. Good. Kate got up and headed to the kitchen, she knew Gibbs would want coffee when he got up.  
  
Kate heard rustling coming from her bedroom and poured Gibbs some coffee. He stepped into the kitchen fully dressed. He walked up. Grabbed the coffee, gulped it down, kissed Kate on the cheek and left. And this is what happened every night and morning for about 2 weeks, then it happened. Kate looked down at the little stick, with Abby beside her. A plus sign, that meant positive didn't it?  
  
"Oh man" Abby said, "Your gonna have to tell me who this new guy is now!" Kate, still in shock just looked at the stick. "Abb's ... I'm in big, BIG trouble!" Abby gave her a reassuring smile, "Kate, I'm sure the guy is gonna be ok with this" . Kate stood up and went to the window, "You don't understand" Abby looked at her in mock horror, "Oh God, it's not Tony is it?" Kate had to chuckle at the thought of that, "No, it's not Tony." Kate made a gagging gesture, "Yuck!" Abby laughed, glad she was able to lighten the mood, "Aww, come on Kate, he's not that bad."  
  
Abby smiled even wider and decided to see if she could make Kate laugh more, "Well at least Gibbs isn't the father." Kate froze at the mention of his name. "Abby," she whispered. She looked at Kate, open mouthed, "Oh My God, Kate...You didn't!" Kate nodded and slid down to the floor.  
  
"I have to tell him, don't I?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Kate, do you want me to go with you?" Kate smiled but shook her head, "Nah, Abby, I better do this myself."  
  
It was Sunday, so Gibbs had the day off. Kate figured he was in his basement working on his boat. She walked up to the door and her hands were shaking. "Ok Kate, calm down... don't freak out" She whispered. She knocked on the door, and it creaked open. "Well I guess he's home." Kate walked through the kitchen and to the door that lead to the basement. She knocked before she walked in.  
  
Gibbs smiled when he saw her walking down the stairs, "Can't stay away eh?" He laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Jesus Kate, you look like hell." Kate couldn't form words in her head, so she just nodded. She walked down the last couple of steps and Gibbs met her at the bottom. She fell into his arms. Gibbs, startled, asked, "What happened Katie?"  
  
Kate handed him the stick and turned away. Gibbs just looked at it and said nothing. When he finally spoke up, his voice was shaky, "Kate, does this mean?" Kate nodded again without turning around. 


	2. Tellign Gibbs

A/N: sorry about where I stopped the story... I kind of uploaded it with out thinking... again... I don't have a Bata! ... so.. sorry about the mistakes!...  
  
A/N2: I'm giving Gibbs a soft side here...cause we all know he has one...  
  
From Pt 1:  
  
Kate handed him the stick and turned away. Gibbs just looked at it and said nothing. When he finally spoke up, his voice was shaky, "Kate, does this mean?" Kate nodded again without turning around.  
  
Part 2:  
  
"I'm Pregnant," Kate whispered. Gibbs looked at the back of Kate's head, completely stunned. He ran a hand through his hair, "Kate, turn around." Kate didn't move, "Kate, please turn around." Kate sighed, she knew she had to turn around, but she really didn't want to look Gibbs in the eye right yet. She turned around slowly. Gibbs pushed the hair out of her eyes and dried the tears that had fallen on her face.  
  
"It's going to be ok Kate, I promise it'll be ok." He said pulling her into him. "I don't know what we're gonna do. What about work?" Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll work something out, don't worry. You should be focusing on you and the baby, not work." Kate had never though Gibbs could be so caring, but, the man did surprise everyone at times.  
  
He walked Kate up the stairs, and sat her on the couch, "You want anything? Food? Water?" Kate shook her head no, the rethought it, "Actually, I'd like some water." Gibbs smiled and went to get her some water.  
  
She took a drink and set it down on the table, "We have a lot to discuss?" Gibbs took her hand, "That can wait Katie, you look beat and it's getting late, why don't you stay here tonight?" Kate glared at him, "We'll just sleep Kate, yeesh." Kate smiled, "ok, as long as we just sleep." Gibbs grabbed her hand and led her up to the bedroom.  
  
"Do you even use the room much? Or do you just sleep under your boat?" Kate asked as she climbed under the covers. "Depends on what I'm using the bed for." Gibbs winked at her. Kate through a pillow at him, "Just kidding Kate." Kate shoved her head under the pillow and screamed. When she was done Gibbs took the pillow off her head, "feel better?" Kate smiled, "Much. Thanks for asking," she stuck out her tongue at Gibbs, and he kissed her. He smiled wide when he pulled away, "Sleep time, Kate, we'll play in the morning. " He kissed Kate on the lips and snuggled around her.  
  
Kate shot up a few minuets later, "Oh my God... how are we gonna tell Tony!?" Kate shirked, "Gibbs! Wake the hell up!" Gibbs sat up, "Kate, how could I be asleep with you screaming?" Kate, once again threw a pillow at him, "I'm serious... how are we gonna tell Tony? He's never gonna let us live this down!" Kate flopped down on the pillow. Gibbs rolled over on his side, "Don't worry about Tony, Katie. I'll set him straight" Kate sighed and smiled at Gibbs, "Thanks for making me feel better, and letting me stay here tonight." Gibbs kissed her on the lips,  
  
"Your welcome to stay here any time you want, Katie. Remember, I did have a part in this too" he said resting his hand on her stomach. Kate rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and started to drift back to sleep.  
  
Thanks to everyone for there reviews! 


	3. Tony

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter everyone! Next one will be longer  
  
Kate walked into NICS HQ, a few minuets after Gibbs. She smiled at Tony who had his head down on his desk, and was obviously sleeping. She smiled and looked at the empty glass of Ice-tea in her hand, with some ice chips left in it. She pulled back a bit of Tony's shirt, and placed the cup, so nothing would fall out. She sat back in her desk and waited.  
  
Gibbs came around the corner and shouted, "Dinozzo!" Tony shot up, dropping all the ice down his shirt. "What? AH! Sorry boss... AH!" Tony glared at Kate, "this was you!" he growled shaking the last of the ice from his shirt, "I'm so going to get you for that."  
  
Kate stuck her tongue out at Tony, and stuck her head back into the file. Gibbs walked by her desk, and put a coffee cup on it. Tony looked at Gibbs, "how come you never bring me a coffee, Boss?" Gibbs looked at him, realizing his mistake, "Because, Dinozzo." He turned and smiled at Kate.  
  
When Tony was paying attention to his computer, Kate looked over at Gibbs and mouthed, "Should we tell him now? There's no one left here." Gibbs nodded and Kate sucked in a breath.  
  
"Ok Boss, I'm leaving, I'll see you both tomorrow." Tony said getting up from his desk. Kate sighed, Tony was the last person she wanted to tell this to, "Tony, wait, I ...uh ...need to talk to you." Tony turned around, "Wha?" Kate's hands were shaking, and Gibbs stepped in, "We need to talk to you, Tony."  
  
Tony blinked, "Oh my God, what did you two do, you never call me Tony." Kate glanced at Gibbs, "Well, I...um..." Kate stammered, "I'm... Pregnant." Tony smiled, "Kate! That's great!" He glanced at Gibbs, "But, where do you fit in all of this?" Gibbs just looked at him, waiting for it to click in.  
  
When it finally did, Tony jumped up, "Oh my God! You two? Kate?!" Kate looked at the floor and nodded. Gibbs glared at Tony, "Something wrong with that Dinozzo?" Tony blinked again, "uh... no Boss, nothing wrong." Gibbs smiled, "Good. Kate, come on, lets leave. I'm hungry."  
  
Tony almost lost his balance, "You to are still staying together? Gibbs! What about all your rules?" Gibbs looked back over his shoulder, "Rules are meant to be broken Tony," and he walked off with his arm around Kate.  
  
Thanks again for your reviews!! 


End file.
